


Your Shy Neighbor Is Actually A Powerful Witch

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Mating Press, Mind Break, Mind Control, Mommy Dom, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screenplay/Script Format, Witchcraft, Yandere, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: A timid witch has been housesitting for her crush while he was away on a business trip, and is surprised when he gets back on Halloween day, slightly earlier than planned. She tries to get him to go out to a party with her, and when he refuses the witch becomes so upset that she accidentally takes over his body with magic. At first she feels guilty for using a spell on her crush, but then realizes how helpless he is and quickly decides to exploit the moment.
Kudos: 17





	Your Shy Neighbor Is Actually A Powerful Witch

[F4M] Your Shy Neighbor Is Actually a Powerful Witch [Script Offer] [Fdom] [Mind Control] [Yandere] [Rape] [Blowjob] [Standing Cunnilingus] [Mating Press] [Impreg] [Mommy dom] and light [Mind Break] [Small Tittty Witch GF]

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

{Door shutting} 

{Startled, but happy} Oh, hey! I didn't think you'd be back this early. 

Sorry, I was just watching a horror movie. 

[Soft laughter] No, nothing scary. It's the first Blade film, actually.

[Brief pause]

Hmm?

{Shy at first, becoming slightly more excited until it feels almost too personal} Oh, it's really no big deal. I just thought you might like having someone greet you when you got home. Plus, you know I like spending time in your apartment. Really. You've got a good set-up here. It's very... cozy. I'd stay here all the time if I could...

[Awkward pause] 

{Trying to recover the conversation} Uhm, your--your plants are doing well. I gave them as much love as I could, and was very careful with the amount of water I used. You can take a look if you want.

[Brief pause]

[Embarrassed because she's being complimented] Well, I wouldn't go that far... They don't look *that* much better than when you left. Sure, the leaves are a little greener now, but that's only because I talked to them--[Interrupted]

No, it really does work. I always talk to my plants and they love it. [Gentle chuckle] Seriously. I know it sounds silly, but you can't deny the results.

[Jokingly] Well, maybe you'll come over sometime and we can talk to them together. You do owe me for house sitting.

[Demure] Actually, I might have an idea if you really want to make it up to me. I'm going out to a Halloween party with my friends later and I was wondering--I was wondering if you might want to come along? It'll be fun. My friend's are all going to be wearing matching witch costumes like this one. 

But you don't have to go. I know you must be tired after that long work trip--

Oh... You already have plans...

Are you sure you don't want to go to the party with me? It's really casual, I promise. In fact, we can skip the party entirely. Why don't you and I just go out somewhere? We could even stay here and watch some movies...

[Brief pause]

[Disappointed] No, I understand. You're busy. I just thought... [Deep sigh] I thought you'd make room for me.

D-don't act like this is coming out of nowhere. You know that we aren't just neighbors--or just friends for that matter. There's something much, much deeper between us. 

I come over here every week, and when I knock, you open the door like you've been waiting for me. There's no hesitation; you just let me in. And when we're together you seem completely at ease, able to finally let your guard down. But there's more to it, a hidden desire within you that creeps out every now and then--a longing. 

I can see it in your eyes even now. Merely being near me makes your heart beat faster, doesn't it?

Why are you moving away from me? I'm not going to hurt you. 

Mmm, there. Isn't this better?

Just let me hold you in my arms. Yeah, I bet it's nice when I rub my hand over your back.

[Kiss] How about that? Do you like feeling my soft lips on your neck?

[More kisses]

[Softly] Shh, don't resist. 

Hey. Where are you going?

H-hold on for a second.

[Incredulous] Leave? No, I'm not going to leave.

Listen, it's okay. I know you love me. There's no need to hide it. So, why don't you just come back into my arms, sweetie?

[Groan of frustration] Why are you being so difficult?

[Brief pause]

Uh uh, you aren't leaving either. Please, get away from the door.

Stop.

Didn't you hear me? I said [Firmly] *stop*.

[Genuinely feeling guilty] Oh, I-I'm sorry. That--that wasn't supposed to h-happen. 

[Frustrated] How can I be so stupid?

I--I didn't mean to do that. You were just being so stubborn and it made me get really angry. I couldn't control myself.

God, you look so frightened. Like an animal caught in a trap. 

[Concerned] It must be scary, not being able to move your own body.

I-I don't like using this spell, you have to believe me. But when I saw you trying to get away from me it just... happened. 

You have to understand, I always become a little unstable during Samhain. The influx of power is hard to manage, even for me.

Sometimes it makes you do things you wouldn't otherwise. But I'll admit, this is somewhat extreme. Taking control of someone's body, removing their autonomy, it still makes me uncomfortable. 

Here, come back over to me. I'll try and break the spell.

This should only take a few seconds. You won't even feel anything. And when I'm done you'll be free. Free to do whatever you want...

[Brief pause]

I'm sorry. I-I can't. This is my best chance to make you understand. 

Please don't look at me like that. It's for your own good. It really is.

Think about it, sweetie. How come we spend so much time together, that every time I smile at you your face turns red, and we're still only friends. It isn't because of me, I know that much. I've been trying to have you go on a date with me for almost a year. 

In fact I don't think you realize how much it hurt me, being rejected like that so many times. I used to wonder if there was something wrong with me.

But I finally figured it out. I had an epiphany. You're afraid of me. You're afraid of being happy.

It's true. That's why you go out looking for one night stands, even though you know you'll only feel worse in the morning. You don't think you deserve to be loved. 

*Fuck that*. Because you're wrong. You deserve all the good things in the world. 

And when you give yourself over to me, I'll give them to you. 

That's why I have to show you that you're mine, that you *belong* to me.

[Deep breath] Take off your clothes.

There's no use fighting, sweetie. Your body obeys me now. You're only going to hurt yourself.

There you go. Just give up control. 

Good boy. I'm doing this because I love you, because I care for you more than anything. 

You were a little confused, that's all. But soon you'll see. 

Now get the rest of those clothes off. Underwear too.

[Aroused] Mmm, let me take this in for a moment. You look so much better naked. I could stare at that wonderful body all day.

{Soft moan while biting her lip} Touch your cock. Rub the head with your hand... slowly. You have to get it nice and hard for me.

That's my good boy. Feel the blood rushing down there as I make you play with yourself. 

Now start stroking. Pump your cock for me. 

{Moaning} Oh fuck... Just watching you is making me wet.

I think I'll sit down in your chair and... {moan} rub my slit through these black panties.

Not too fast, sweetie. Take your time and savor the pleasure.

You know, there never was a party. Well, not a party as you would understand it.

If you'd been an obedient little boy like you're supposed to be, I would have taken you to meet with my coven.

So, maybe it wasn't a complete lie. My friends *are* going to be there, and imagine they'll all be appropriately dressed for the occasion.

Anyway, we were going to initiate you into the coven. In my mind, that was the best way to bind you to me. My sisters wanted me to take a more... direct route with you. You see, they all have their own little pets, and were worried that I hadn't found someone yet.

My sisters, they tend to be more aggressive than me. If they want something, they take it. I'm usually more timid than that.

[Soft chuckle] I'm sure they'd be proud if they saw what I'm doing right now. 

[Moan] Making you put on a show like this... it does have its appeal.

Try going a little faster. There you go, stroke that beautiful cock.

{Moaning} Watching you jerk off is way hotter than I'd even imagined. At this rate I'm going to ruin my panties if I don't move them to the side.

Maybe I'll... slip a finger inside.

{Moan} Oh fuck. 

Yeah. That's it. 

Do you like watching me pleasure myself, sweetie? Do you wish it was your cock inside me instead, thrusting, spreading me open? That it was your hands on my cute little breasts?

I could do it, you know. I could force you to come over here and take me raw. [Soft chuckle] I might not even have to use the spell. What do you think?

Mmm, but your eyes... that last little bit of yourself I'm letting you control... they look terrified. 

It's alright. You just haven't gotten used to this yet.

{moaning} 

[Becoming more aroused, breathing harder] Soon enough you'll have your head in my lap, my hands running through your hair, and you'll wonder why you ever hesitated.

[Moan] Yeah. Are you going to be a good boy? Are you going to let mommy pamper you like she's always wanted to?

[A little embarrassed] Oh dear... did that slip out? 

Sorry, sweetie. It's just something that turns me on. I know it's a little... kinky, but I really do love the idea of being your mommy. Will you be my sweet baby boy? Are you going to do exactly what I tell you to?

Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. I can have you call me whatever I like.

Here. Tell mommy that you love her more than anyone else.

Good boy. See how nice that sounded coming from your lips? 

Start stroking faster. Work that cock. But no cumming. Just edge for now.

{Moaning} Fuck, you look so adorable like this. The way you're desperately moving your hand...

Mmm, I think I'm getting close. I wish--{moan}--I wish I could have you finish me off. But somehow, that feels like it'd be worse than this, that I'd be doing something I couldn't take back.

{Moaning} Screw it. In for a penny, right?

Stop stroking and get on your knees. 

Look up at mommy. See how my pussy's aching for you? 

I want you to use your mouth to make me feel good. 

[Moaning] Stick your tongue in. Yes!

Eat my pussy, baby. Let me coat your face in my juices.

Fuck, you're good at this. I'm going to have to make you give me head more often.

Ah, don't stop. Don't stop.

Mommy's going to put her hands on your head, okay?

[Moan] Mmm, I know you like it when I fuck your face. Good boy.

Yeah, faster. I'm almost there.

{Intense moaning} Oh shit! Mommy's gonna squirt in your mouth. Make sure to drink it all, sweetie.

[Improv to orgasm]

That's it. Don't waste a single drop!

[Panting and grunting as she slowly comes down from her orgasm]

{Gentle chuckle} *Good boy*. I think that's the hardest I've ever cum.

Mmm, it looks like you enjoyed it as well. Your cock's dripping so much pre-cum that there's little puddle on the floor.

{Teasing} And the spell didn't make you do that.

I bet you didn't masturbate at all when you were on your trip. Am I right? 

Which means those balls are *completely* full right now.

You must be really desperate for release.

Do you wanna cum? Do wanna spurt that thick, gooey load all over my flat chest?

Well don't worry. Mommy's going to take care of you. 

Go sit on the couch. 

Thank you.

Just let me kneel down between your legs. [Moan] This really is a beautiful cock. 

The way it's already throbbing and sticky with pre-cum... You look almost ready to cum. 

[Soft chuckle] I wonder how long you'd last if I used my tongue. Let's find out.

[Licking] 

[Chuckle] I saw your balls contract a little there.

Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't explode the second my tongue touched the head of your dick.

Are you still trying to resist?

Aw, my sweet baby boy. You should know better than that.

I could make you cum with a word if I wanted to. But that wouldn't be any fun.

Instead, why don't we play a little game? I'm going to start sucking you off, and we'll see if you can hold out long enough to tire me out.

Ready? Good luck.

[Blowjob starts, feel free to add improv, or to extend this section as much as you want]

I'm pretty good with my mouth, aren't I? {Sucking}

Well, I didn't say that I'd play fair.

[Sucking, moaning] Mmm, there's still so much pre-cum leaking out. 

[Lick] It tastes really good, sweetie.

[Sucking]

I'm smearing my black lipstick all over your shaft. Doesn't it look good?

How're you hanging in there? Is it getting harder to control yourself?

There's no reason to, you know. I'm only trying to make you feel good.

[Sucking, licking]

Don't you want to let it out inside mommy's warm, wet mouth?

Come on. I know you're close...

Please, baby. Mommy wants to drink that delicious cum...

[Sucking, then moaning as he comes inside her mouth and she swallows it] [Blowjob ends]

{Slightly embarrassed laughter} 

Good boy. That was a really thick load.

[Moan] I can't wait to feel your cum dripping out of my pussy.

What? Did you actually think I was done with you?

I'm sorry, sweetie, but we're way past that now. You're not ever getting away from me again.

Aw, don't be scared. You'll love being my baby boy.

Mhm, and do you know why I'm so sure about that? It's because I've already seen it.

I'm not lying. A few years ago I tried to look into my future. I was only a fledgling witch then, and so much of what I saw confused me. 

But I remember seeing you. It was the clearest image out of all of them: you and me in bed, the morning light creeping towards our blissful faces.

I searched for you after that, knowing we were soulmates. But it was only years later that I finally met you face to face. To think you'd end up moving in right next to me. If that isn't destiny, I don't know what is.

So don't be afraid. No matter how much you fight it, I'll make you love me eventually.

[Kiss] And you're not going to make mommy wait very long, are you?

[More kissing] Okay, let's go to the bedroom. I've got another surprise for you.

[Pause to indicate the passage of time]

Just how you left-- Oh, haha, whoops. I guess I forgot to make your bed.

[Remembering a pleasant memory] It was just so nice sleeping here, surrounded by your scent. {Deep sigh}

That said, the sheets should probably be changed soon. Sleeping...may not have been the only thing I did in your bed.

[Soft giggle] Sorry, I couldn't help myself.

[Like it just occurred to her again] Oh, right, the surprise. Almost forgot.

Er, it might hurt a bit. I need a tinsy amount of your blood. But I guarantee it'll be worth it.

[Brief pause]

Not that I need to convince you; it isn't like you get to opt out. Still, I didn't want it to be a shock.

Alright, then. I should be able to do it with my fingernail. {Sucking air through teeth} Sorry, sorry. Mommy will kiss it better, okay?

[Light kisses] There we go. Good as new. And there's just enough blood left to complete the ritual.

It's pretty simple, really. All I need to do is draw a little symbol below your abdomen... aaaand, done. 

[More seriously] Now you bear the mark of the horned god--of Cernunnos, the stag in rut. Feel his energy flow through you. Feel it as your cock hardens and your balls grow heavy with fertile seed.

[Moan] Amazing... 

I didn't know it was going to work this well. Mmm, fuck, you must be going crazy with lust right now. Let me take off these clothes first. But after that I won't make you wait any more.

{She takes off her clothes and gets on the bed} Okay, I'm ready for you. Come over to the bed. 

Now, pick my legs so I can get my hips up in the air... That's it. 

Good boy. This way you can pump your sperm all the way into my womb. That's why they call this position the mating press.

[Mischievous chuckle] If you cum inside me like this I'll definitely get pregnant. 

Start rubbing your cock against my pussy, baby. Get it all lubed up for me. 

[Moaning] Yeah, can you feel how much your body wants to breed me? I wonder if you can even form coherent thoughts. There's just the urge to *fuck* and cum inside my tight wet pussy. You're a slave to your desire sweetie, just as you're a slave to me.

[Moaning] Let nature run its course. Stick your cock inside me.

[Intense moaning as he enters her] [Sex begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, and to extend this section as much as you want]

Yes! Fuck me!

Don't hold back. 

Yes keep thrusting those hips. You're being such a good boy for mommy. 

Ah... It's going.--{moan}--so deep, sweetie. 

I can feel those full balls slapping against my ass. 

Yeah, do you wanna get mommy pregnant? Are you going to shoot every drop of cum inside my pretty little pussy?

Fuck, you're thrusting so hard. 

Mmm, Mommy really wants you to breed her, sweetie. 

[Breathing harder] Good boy. Good boy. 

That spell really did...[moan]... really did the trick, huh? 

It probably feels like you haven't orgasmed in months. 

[Strained laugh] When you cum it's going to feel like an eruption.

Keep thrusting, baby. Keep thrusting. 

Ah. I can't wait for my belly to get big and swollen with our child.

And.. I know my breasts aren't very big, but [Moaning] I'll make sure there's plenty of milk for you and the baby to drink. 

Gods, you'd love to suckle my sensitive nipples--wouldn't you, sweetie? 

[Moaning] Your cock is twitching. Are you about to cum? 

I want it so bad.

Please, baby. 

[Intense moaning]

Just give into that animalistic urge to obey your goddess--seed her womb.

Ah! You're swelling up inside me.

Yes! Cum for me, baby!

Do it! Fill mommy up with your creamy cum!

[Euphoric] Good boy! Good boy! Keep cumming for me. Let it all out!

Give me a baby!

[Improv to orgasm] 

[Sex ends]

{Slowly coming down from her orgasm} It won't stop spurting...

Your cum's... overflowing...

Good boy. Keep going until you empty those balls.

Ah. So good.

Put my hips back down. Gently. There you go.

Mmm, wasn't that incredible, sweetie?

Hey. What's wrong? You're trembling...

Oh, honey, did you finally realize?

That's right. I released my hold over your body at the same time I gave you that mark.

You've been completely free since then. You couldn've stopped this at any point. But you came inside my unprotected womb anyway. 

[Soft chuckle] Apparently you didn't even notice you were free until now. Though that isn't so surprising; you were so eager to obey my orders that you looked enthralled. 

See? I'm not so cruel. I still gave you a choice in the end. Your body simply decided that it preferred being my toy. 

Aw, don't cry. Don't cry, my sweet baby boy. 

This is a good thing. We're going to have a child. 

Let mommy give you some kisses. [Kiss] Yes.

Did that make you feel better? 

Look at me, I love you. 

I love you, and I don't even care if you say it back. I won't force you to.

[Brief pause]

[Kiss] Good boy. Looks like I trained you well.

Come and cuddle with me. Let my soft voice lull into a sweet, dreamless sleep.

Just listen to my heartbeat and drift deeper and deeper down for me. There you go. 

Your eyes are starting to flutter. Don't fight it. Just sink into blissful submission...

Go to sleep...

{Fades out}


End file.
